When In The Locker Room
by miss-joseph
Summary: Harry's washing up after a quidditch game and Fred and George show up afterwards to give a hand.  So um warnings...male/male don't like? don't read it then. Harry/Fred/George
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I obviously didn't Harry Potter…if I did, then why would I be posting this here, it would already be written in the books…anyway moving on to more important things this is my first fanfic. I am writing this for my lover who refused to update her fanfic unless I wrote one too. I hope you enjoy reading?

**Warnings**: yaoi (this means one boy and another boy loves each other very much and they do naughty adult things in bed together) and incest of the Fred George variety… I think that's it…I might add stuff later though

When In The Locker Room…

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world two times over, was alone in the quidditch locker room after a game against Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had already been in the lead even before Harry had caught the snitch. To Harry, everything he did recently seemed to be meaningless after the defeat of Voldemort. Sadly, that included quidditch and talking with Ron and Hermione.

While he was lost in his thoughts about how he, Ron, and Hermione were drifting apart, Harry didn't hear the door to the locker room open and two sets of footsteps quietly creep into the room before locking it. He did however, notice when someone pressed up against his naked back and shove him close enough to the locker that he couldn't move to see his attacker. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing," Harry said with enough ice in his voice that it made the body holding him shiver. "Why Harry, we thought **that you might enjoy** our company so we **invited ourselves in**." The devious twins holding him in place replied. "Fred, George, whatever game you're playing, you better stop before I make it so that you can't play games any longer" Harry replied in a forced calm voice. "Don't worry ickle Harrykins, while we can take care of ourselves,** we'd rather take care of you,**" Fred and George said pressing themselves completely against Harry.

"Seriously guys, let me get dressed in peace I just got out of the shower from that damn quidditch game I don't need you guys playing around," Harry said clutching at the towel that was covering him from his waist to his knees. "**And why would we let you get dressed,** when we're going to take the clothes off right after?" they both huskily whispered in Harry's ears.

"S-stop messing around you two, it really isn't funny anymore," Harry stuttered, his eyes fluttering shut as George licked the shell of his ear. "Harry, I thought you knew us better than that, this isn't funny at all is it Fred?" questioned George. "Of course not George, how could we mess around with our cute little Harry?" replied Fred. "Listen here yo-aah," Harry was cut off as George ripped off the towel and Fred teasingly squeezed Harry's crotch. This of course didn't stop Harry from trying to get away from the twins, but when he turned to shove them away, George tweaked Harry's sensitive nipples causing him to sharply exhale and toss his head back against Fred.

Harry's pulse quickened and he tilted his head towards Fred's eyes looking for malice and ill humor but instead finding lust and longing. His breath hitched as Fred took that as a positive sign and slowly tugged on Harry's hardening length. George reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger.

Harry, thinking that George was going to use the dagger to finally off him when he let out a long moan as George slowly sliced from his right nipple to his left one. "Oh? Does little Harrykins like blood play?" asked Fred. Harry was rock hard and harshly panting so he couldn't put the words together to reply. "Maybe we should stop then Fred," George said teasingly. "NO!" Harry shouted grabbing Georges hand from where he was putting the dagger down. "Well then, you should have just said so Harry." George said as he nibbled on the cut he had previously made. "Aaah G-George please…please more." Harry gasped out as his legs trembled and he struggled to stay upright. "Anything to please you Harry." George said as he handed the dagger off to Fred. Harry let out a sharp gasp as Fred cut a long diagonal cut across his back and licked off the blood that dripped down.

George, trying to enhance Harry's pleasure got on his knees and engulfed Harry's cock all the way to the root. Harry screamed and gripped George's shoulders to help him stay up, but as soon as he started humming, Harry's legs could no longer support his weight. Luckily, Fred was behind him and caught him before he could actually fall. "Enjoying yourself Harry?" Fred whispered as he bit Harry's ear. Harry was beyond enjoying himself, he could no longer form coherent words, and he barely understood the words Fred was saying. When George fondled his balls though, he knew he was going to lose it. "G-George stop I-I really can't hold on much longer." Harry stuttered, trying to pull George off him. The twins' response was Fred rubbing himself against Harry's backside and George sucking harder. Harry's eyes rolled up in his head and he, Fred, and George came; all falling in to an exhausted pile on the quidditch locker room floor.

Ok so just to let you know, this is my first fanfic and the only reason I wrote it was to get my lover, the ho-bag that she is to update…she can get the next chapter (if she wants it) when she updates. Or I could just not continue at all whatever, its all good.

miss-joseph


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I obviously didn't Harry Potter…if I did, then why would I be posting this here, it would already be written in the books…anyway moving on to more important things this is my first fanfic. I am writing this for my lover who refused to update her fanfic unless I wrote one too. I hope you enjoy reading?

**Warnings**: yaoi (this means one boy and another boy loves each other very much and they do naughty adult things in bed together) and incest of the Fred George variety… I think that's it…I might add stuff later though

When In The Locker Room…

As the first one to pull out of the exhausted pile of limbs, Fred waved his wand and cast a cleaning spell on all of them. George was the next one up and he glanced at the dazed Harry and smirked. "You know Harry, **we wouldn't **mind doing this** again sometime."** The twins said as they stretched and after checking to see if it was safe they left the quidditch room. Harry's eyes slowly started to focus again when he heard the door close after the twins left.

Suddenly Harry shot up and gasped. What the hell had been thinking? He was Harry Potter; he couldn't allow his best friends brothers to play around with him…no matter how hot they were. Not that he had _really_ been looking at them; you could just see how hot they were with one glance. Unless one happened to be blind, then it was a personal loss.

But no, he couldn't afford to be distracted. And thus he quickly clothed himself and ran to the Gryffindor common room his face bright red. It was too bad he didn't see the twins that were hidden, smirking at the color of his face as he ran.

"Hey mate, what took you so long?" Ron yelled enthusiastically at Harry as soon as he saw him enter the common room. Harry, still jumpy from running away from the locker room yelped and fell to the floor. "Are you okay Harry? You're looking about as red as my hair." Ron questioned warily. "N-no Ron, I'm fine, I just ran here is all." Harry rushed to reply. "All right mate, if you say so…" Ron trailed off.

"Anyway, did you hear about that rumor going around?" Ron asked, changing the subject. Sweet Merlin, Harry thought, please tell me it isn't about me and the twins in the locker room. "No, Ron, I tend to ignore them as you should know." Harry said in a voice he hoped sounded annoyed. "Yeah well I heard you got caught…you know…" Ron looked at Harry as if he expected him to finish his thought. "Got caught doing what?" Harry said inwardly panicking. "Caught in the common room with Ginny last night…alone. Just the two of you." Ron said slowly while watching Harry for his reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"W-what? Ron what the hell are you talking about, I was with you and all of our other dorm mates." Harry said the last part like he was talking to a slow child; and really that's what Ron was some times. "Yeah, but you could've…I dunno put an glamour on your pillow of yourself sleeping and slipped out with your invisibility cloak." Ron replied thinking of the unlikelihood of that even happening while the words poured out of his mouth anyway.

"Ron not only was that a stupid idea, but an unlikely thing to happen as well." Harry said shaking his head. "What do you mean unlikely?" Ron asked, slightly confused. "Ron, I've told Ginny over and over, I'm gay and I have no intention of touching her in any way, shape, or form. I have no idea what she's told you, but we're just not meant to be." Harry replied more than just a little annoyed.

"You mean…you two aren't engaged?" Ron asked quietly. Harry's eyes just about popped out of his head. "WHAT?"

**The End**…of this chapter anyway, I've decided to continue because for some reason no one will ever know, some one…or people decided they um like this story thing… So I've decided why the hell not. Okay then I guess that's it for now, hope you (very few) people enjoyed the latest and (not so) greatest chapter thing.

miss-joseph


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I obviously didn't Harry Potter…if I did, then why would I be posting this here, it would already be written in the books…anyway moving on to more important things this is my first fanfic. I am writing this for my lover who refused to update her fanfic unless I wrote one too. I hope you enjoy reading?

**Warnings**: yaoi (this means one boy and another boy loves each other very much and they do naughty adult things in bed together) and incest of the Fred George variety… I think that's it…I might add stuff later though

When In The Locker Room…

"ENGAGED? Ron I've honestly been avoiding Ginny for the longest time." Harry responded. "Well one of the snakes, you know the pug one, was saying you and Ginny were walking around after curfew and um…doing stuff." Ron mumbled. "Pansy? Why the hell would Parkinson even think of me let alone who I date in my free time." Harry snapped. "Well apparently she was out doing her rounds and she saw…well she saw you and Ginny s-snogging." Ron stuttered.

"Ron I'm not even going to say how wrong that is. But what I will do is remind you about how every single day _all_ of us in the dorm room stayed up past curfew together talking. Hopefully you remember that when I say all of us that includes me because I know even if you don't remember, Dean and I have been having an argument every day the last two weeks." Harry replied shaking his head at Ron in a disappointed manner.

"Oh yeah…but Harry, if you were with us, then who was with Ginny when Parkinson saw her?" Ron asked concerned for his sister. Little did they know, down in the Slytherin common room, Draco and Blaise were having a very similar conversation.

"Draco, that female Weasley has been going around telling everyone how you and Parkinson were…disgusting as it is to say it, engaged." Blaise said as he shuddered in disgust. "With that pug? I think not, not even if I was Weasley poor and she offered me the all the money in the world. Who does the Weaselette think she is telling people I would be with that…that thing?" Draco spat. "Well I know how I can find out." Blaise said as he pulled a familiar clear potion out of his robe pocket. And thus they left the common room to find the person responsible for spreading such filthy lies.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait so long. They caught Ginny leaving Slytherin territory after talking to…Parkinson? Well if they didn't think something was up, now they knew for sure that they were doing something suspicious together. It was after they were sure Pansy was gone that they bound, silenced, and levitated the female Weasley into a near by empty classroom.

As soon as she realized one of her captors was Draco Malfoy, Ginny struggled as hard as she could…not that she could, being bound into the dusty chair left in the room by chance. "Well well well, Weaselette, fancy meeting you here and just our luck, your fiancé St. Potter isn't likely to come rescue you any time soon" Draco sneered. "But that's fine, you see, we came with exactly what we needed." Blaise said as he showed her the truth serum. Ginny's eyes widened and she paled. "You see Weasley, there's this…rumor going around, nasty one if I do say so myself. Imagine my shock when I discover the person starting the rumor is…you" Draco said while glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. At this point, Ginny was even paler and shaking.

"But that's ok, because as you can see," Draco said as he swirled the veritaserum in front of her widening eyes," we can easily find out what your reasons." Blaise then forced Ginny's mouth open and Draco quickly put three drops in before putting the lid on the container. "Now," Draco said, "why are you spreading rumors about me and Parkinson?"

I probably shouldn't have left it at that, but then again, didn't I just update like two days ago? So…because I have a five day weekend thanks to my school, I might update again sometime no matter how badly my lover criticizes my writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter thing, because I can hardly remember what I wrote.

P.S. I put a poll up on my profile, feel free to look at it

miss-joseph


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I obviously didn't Harry Potter…if I did, then why would I be posting this here, it would already be written in the books…anyway moving on to more important things this is my first fanfic. I am writing this for my lover who refused to update her fanfic unless I wrote one too. I hope you enjoy reading? Does anyone even read my disclaimer anymore? I sure as hell wouldn't, but if you do, go vote on that poll thing I put on my profile

**Warnings**: yaoi (this means one boy and another boy loves each other very much and they do naughty adult things in bed together) and incest of the Fred George variety… I think that's it…I might add stuff later though like maybe mpreg…it depends on what my lover wants…unless I decide to put a poll up later.

When In The Locker Room…

As amusing as it was, Ginny was only able to bite her lip to keep herself from spilling her secrets for about a minute. "Parkinson and I had a deal." Ginny said flatly, trying to keep from elaborating. Sadly for her, the two Slytherins could tell. "Please, do tell us more," Draco drawled ," you wouldn't want to keep us in suspense after all." "Parkinson said that if I said you and her were engaged, she would say the same about me and Harry." Ginny said looking near tears.

"Oh? Your engagement to Potty is merely a rumor as well?" Draco said smirking. "Well I guess Blaise and I have someone to pay a visit when we're finished with you, after all, we wouldn't want to miss being the ones to tell the Savior the latest gossip." Draco said looking smug. At this point, Ginny had tears pouring down her face; the Slytherins ignored then as they gave her the antidote and then left the room. Of course they "forget" to unbind her from the chair, but that wasn't that important…St. Potter on the other hand…

While the Slytherins were trying to argue over the best way to tell the Savior about his "fiancé", said fiancé and Ron were trying to find Pansy Parkinson. "Ron for the third time, she isn't going to be in the kitchens for two reasons, the first being she probably doesn't know where it is, and second being unlike you, she probably doesn't think with her stomach all of the damn time." Harry said his tone colored with frustration. "Well fine then, do you think _we_ can stop by the kitchen? I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten in forever." Ron whined.

"For Merlin's sake Ron," Harry yelled," we ate _together_ half an hour ago, will you please shut the hell up and help me find-" Harry stopped suddenly as he looked up to discover he ran into…"Looking for me again Potter?" Draco said as he pulled said person closer to the chest he had already collided with. "I know you simply love my looks, but aren't you supposed to love your new fiancé? Or are you incapable of keeping your hands from others?" Draco said as he squeezed Harry's ass. Harry gasped and with a death glare, pulled harshly away from Draco to prevent any further molestation.

Ron, totally oblivious of what happened, decided to ask Draco the question that had been troubling the two Gryffindors for the last few hours…in the least intelligent way possible. "Hey Malfoy, do you know where your snake slut, um is right now?" "Why, do you wish to borrow one Weasel? Which one Greengrass, Bulstrode, Granger…oh wait, I forgot, Granger is the _Gryffindor _slut." Draco said with a vicious look at Ron.

Ron was about to open his mouth and no doubt start a fight with the Ice Prince, but Harry had silenced Ron and stepped between them. "Look Malfoy, we're looking for Parkinson, tell us where she is or leave us the hell alone." Harry said with a sigh. "I haven't the faintest idea, last I saw, she was with your beloved fiancé." Draco drawled.

At this point, Ron had un-silenced himself and decided to make his presence known…by whining. "Harry~ we've been looking for hours and we haven't seen _either_ of them…can we just give up and eat something?" Ron whined sounding like a petulant child. Harry sighed and left the two disgusted Slytherins watching a satisfied Ron skip after a depressed Harry.

"Potter," Draco yelled before Harry was out of hearing range," I can tell you where the Weaselette and Parkinson normally meet…for a price."

M'kay my chapter is now done…for now but anyway, I hope you random people who decide to actually read this like it. And on another note, I thought you'd like to know when I'd put more Harry/Fred/George stuff in…and I decided it would be as soon as they deal with that bitch Ginny. So…until next time?

miss-joseph


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I obviously didn't Harry Potter…if I did, then why would I be posting this here, it would already be written in the books…anyway moving on to more important things this is my first fanfic. I am writing this for my lover who refused to update her fanfic unless I wrote one too. I hope you enjoy reading? Does anyone even read my disclaimer anymore? I sure as hell wouldn't, but if you do, go vote on that poll thing I put on my profile

**Warnings**: yaoi (this means one boy and another boy loves each other very much and they do naughty adult things in bed together) and incest of the Fred George variety… I think that's it…I might add stuff later though like maybe mpreg…it depends on what my lover wants…unless I decide to put a poll up later.

When In The Locker Room…

"A price Malfoy? Wh at could I possibly have that _you_ want." Harry asked with a suspicious look. "Well Potter," Draco said, leering at Harry," there is _something_ you could do for me." Ron, even with his limited intelligence could figure out what that meant.

"Keep your slimy hands off of Harry, Malfoy and go play with one of your other _toys._" Ron yelled. Draco was unimpressed and only paused to wipe the imaginary spittle off of his robes. "Weasel, the deal was with Potter, you wouldn't even be able to afford a deal with me. But I guess I'll let Potter know their meeting place for a different price." Draco said looking indifferent. Turning towards Harry again he said," Potter, if you give me Weasley for an hour alone, no cursing or hexing, just the two of us, I will give you the information we both know you desperately want."

Ron gaped at Harry then Malfoy," B-but I thought you said you weren't making a deal with me." Malfoy smirked at Ron," Silence Weasel, I was talking to your owner." Ignoring Ron's mouth as it opened and closed repeatedly, Draco turned to Harry "So Potter, do we have a deal?"

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room, the two red headed twins were making plans. Well not the usual prank plans, plans about the emerald eyed Gryffindor. Harry was just too enticing to not want another taste of, so the twins had every of intention of doing so. While sitting on the couch in the empty common room, they discussed the best way to go about their plans.

"We could always attack him in his sleep." Fred said looking like he was fresh out ideas. "Although that sounds tempting, I think we should lure him into the Room of Requirements and have some fun with him." George said trying to think of the easiest ways to trap the smaller lion.

"Or," Hermione said walking into the common room, surprising the twins," you could just ask him to do whatever it is you're thinking instead of tricking him into it and making him mad." "Hermione, how could you** suggest such a thing, of course** we wouldn't do anything to make** ikle-Harrikins angry at us.**" The pranksters said false hurt coloring their voices. "Well we don't have any problems** making Harry angry at everyone else.**" They said with matching smirks thinking about how good Harry looked when he was angry.

"Not that I expect an answer, but what are you two planning? You aren't going to lock him in your room and make him your test subject are you? Because you need to wait until he's finished with his Transfiguration project before you take him. Its due in a week and he hasn't even started yet!" Hermione said with a huff. The twins looked at each other and leered," No Hermione, we weren't going to use him as our test subject." Fred said pretending to be properly scolded. "But that doesn't mean that we won't now." George muttered under his breath.

"Okay then, I guess you two can make your plans with Harry, but make sure its next week, because he doesn't have any homework then." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "We give your our thanks my lady and hopefully Harry will agree to being our um…test subject next weekend." George said bowing and kissing Hermione's hand overenthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes and after ripping her hand away from George's mouth, turned to the other twin," Enjoy yourselves, but please remember to avoid making Harry too angry." As soon as Hermione was completely out of sight, Fred turned to George and said," So about that test subject…"

So the next two weeks are supposed to be for exam things but I don't really want to do my work, so I decided to update…I hope you enjoyed it? Anyway, I think I put it in my last chapter, but I have a poll up on a pairing for a possible other story I'm thinking of (maybe) writing. Vote or don't vote, review or don't review it's your choice. Happy Holidays n' stuff.

miss-joseph


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I obviously didn't Harry Potter…if I did, then why would I be posting this here, it would already be written in the books…anyway moving on to more important things this is my first fanfic. I am writing this for my lover who refused to update her fanfic unless I wrote one too. I hope you enjoy reading? Does anyone even read my disclaimer anymore? I sure as hell wouldn't, but if you do, go vote on that poll thing I put on my profile

**Warnings**: yaoi (this means one boy and another boy loves each other very much and they do naughty adult things in bed together) and incest of the Fred George variety… I think that's it…I might add stuff later though like maybe mpreg…it depends on what my lover wants…unless I decide to put a poll up later.

When In The Locker Room…

Last chapter~

Ron gaped at Harry then Malfoy," B-but I thought you said you weren't making a deal with me." Malfoy smirked at Ron," Silence Weasel, I was talking to your owner." Ignoring Ron's mouth as it opened and closed repeatedly, Draco turned to Harry "So Potter, do we have a deal?"

Harry looked between Draco and Ron continuously for what seemed like (to Ron anyway) forever. His gaze ended on Ron with what could only be described as sincere regret," I am so sorry Ron," Harry said his eyes pleading with his friend to understand," if it weren't necessary, I wouldn't but you know it is…"

Ron froze," H-Harry? Surely you're joking mate, you wouldn't just…give me up to the prince of slimy Slytherins…would you?" Even as he spoke though, Ron's eyes filled with betrayal. "Harry, you can't do this to me," Ron screamed,"h-he's Malfoy!"

Draco, seeing his prey close to breaking, crept up behind his distracted and hysterical target. "Come now Weasley," Draco _purred_," I'll give you my word as a Malfoy that I won't curse you. Hurting on the other hand…" Ron jumped away from Draco and pointing his finger at him, gave Harry a pleading look. "Harry, didn't you hear? The slimy Slytherin just admitted that he would hurt me!" "Hush Weasley," Draco replied rolling his eyes," the only kind of pain I'll give _you _is the enjoyable kind."

While Draco was leering at Ron's look of horror, Harry seemed to be weighing his choices. Sell his best friend out to his rival for vital information, or try to do the information gathering with no clues. Harry looked in Ron's direction again…he was his best mate, but this was a time sensitive issue. Harry bit his lip and looked at Ron," Mate, I can't even say how sorry I am, but you know this needs to be quick." At Ron's horror-struck face, he continued," He said he wouldn't curse or hex you Ron, it's only an hour, please!"

Ron's facial expression seemed to melt after looking at the puppy dog eyes his best mate was using to convince him. "Harry…" he trailed off, but that was all Harry needed for an answer. Harry turned towards Malfoy his eyes cold and hard and his wand raised…

So…I swear I didn't mean to leave this chapter so damn short, but I have so much shit to do tomorrow. Anyway I'm going to try to update tomorrow (who really reads this shit anyway) last time I wrote out a chapter and didn't post it right away I came home to a new laptop with my old one gone…happy birthday or not so happy? Moving on, I'll try harder… but no guarantees. Again, sorry~ p.s. if you had to re-read to remember what the hell was going on, leave me a review telling to get my shit together.

miss-joseph


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I obviously didn't Harry Potter…if I did, then why would I be posting this here, it would already be written in the books…anyway moving on to more important things this is my first fanfic. I am writing this for my lover who refused to update her fanfic unless I wrote one too. I hope you enjoy reading? Does anyone even read my disclaimer anymore? I sure as hell wouldn't, but if you do, go vote on that poll thing I put on my profile

**Warnings**: yaoi (this means one boy and another boy loves each other very much and they do naughty adult things in bed together) and incest of the Fred George variety… I think that's it…I might add stuff later though like maybe mpreg…it depends on what my lover wants…unless I decide to put a poll up later.

When In The Locker Room…

Last chapter~

Ron's facial expression seemed to melt after looking at the puppy dog eyes his best mate was using to convince him. "Harry…" he trailed off, but that was all Harry needed for an answer. Harry turned towards Malfoy his eyes cold and hard and his wand raised…

He walked towards Malfoy until they were mere inches apart and his wand was positioned under Malfoy's chin. "You even think of doing something to Ron with your wand and you won't even have the chance to _think_ of regretting your actions." Harry hissed twisting his wand so it dug in to Draco's neck.

In response Draco harshly shoved Harry's wand away and stepped back. "No worries Potter," he sneered,"I won't be harming him with my wand…well at least the one _you're_ thinking of." Draco grinned at Ron," You and I will be getting to know each other _very_ well Weasley."

Meanwhile, Fred and George had been in their lab meant for developing new items for their store, making a new…toy for Harry. "Hey Fred, are you sure it works?" George asked inspecting their newest creation. "Yeah, we made sure it only works on the intended _target_ by locking on to their magical signature." Fred said with an almost malicious grin on his face. "Well that too, but I meant the _other_ feature." George said looking wearily at his twin's grin. "Good point, I guess we'll find out after we send it off won't we?" Fred said caressing the 'toy'.

"But that's not the problem, we need someone to deliver it, after all, we don't want him to suspect anything." Fred stated, contemplating their options. "That's easy, we just get some innocent ikle first year to do it and you know when _it_ starts kicking in." George said with a leer.

After packing up 'the toy' wrapping paper and all, the two devious twins started to make their way towards the Gryffindor common room evil smirks adorning their freckled faces. While on their way, they casually looked for any first years in their house that looked competent enough and could deliver their prey the little present they had spent so much effort in making. Smirking at each other, they stopped a cute nameless female first year. "Hello little firstie, we were **wondering if a cute little lion like yourself** could give this package to one Harry Potter. **You see, we have a present for him,** but no time to deliver it to him." The twins said to the blushing first year. "We'd appreciate it if you did." They said in unison.

"O-of course, he just walked into the common room a couple of minutes ago," the red faced first year stuttered," d-do you want me to s-say who it came from?" The twins laughed, this was almost too easy. "No, just give it to him. **He'll find out who gave it to him** as soon as he opens it." Fred and George replied an evil glint in their eyes that was thankfully missed by the oblivious first year. "O-o-okay I'll make sure he gets it. Bye." The unnamed female said rushing off with the present for Harry Potter clutched tightly to her chest.

Okay, so I had every intention of updating n' all, but then my aunt requested I make her wedding cake…I severely underestimated the amount of time and work that just that would need… Anyway, her wedding is really soon so hopefully the amount of stress being lifted off my shoulders should allow me to update more often…maybe

miss-joseph


	8. the same notice everyone else did

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph


End file.
